Bella Sister
Bella Sister - była uczennica Ever After High. Pojawia się w książce „Księga Legend" autorstwa Shannon Hale oraz „ The Tale of Two Sisters" tej samej autorki. Jest córką Pięknej Siostry z „Opowieści o Dwóch Siostrach". Jest siostrą Brutty Sister. Była pierwszą osobą, która odmówiła podpisania Księgi Legend. Baśń o Dwóch Siostrach „Raven zaczęła czytać o Pięknej Siostrze, która była tak zła i okrutna, że nad jej głową nieustannie latały muchy. Brzydka Siostra była z kolei dobra i miła; podążające za nią motyle przysiadały w jej włosach niczym wysadzane klejnotami spinki. Pewnego dnia, gdy znalazły się w pobliżu studni, Piękna Siostra rozkazała Brzydkiej Siostrze, by opuściła ją w wiadrze na samo dno; chciała pozbyć się uprzykrzających życie owadów. Kiedy było już po wszystkim, ładniejsza dziewczyna była przemoczona i zmarznięta. W odruchu złośliwości wepchnęła siostrę do wody. Brzydka Siostra płakała ze strachu, że jej ukochane motyle mogą się utopić. ''- Wciągnij mnie na górę! - błagała.'' Ale Piękna Siostra odparła tylko: ''- Codziennie muszę patrzeć na twoją okropną twarz, a to jest równie uciążliwe jak bzyczenie much - i nie spuściła liny.'' Brzydka Siostra wpadła pod wodę, ale tam złapały ją duchy jej motyli. Pomogły jej wydostać się na zewnątrz i z pomocą motylej magii uczyniły jej oblicze tak pięknym, jak jej dusza. W ramach kary, zła siostra stała się paskudna, a jej muchy wygoniły ją bardzo, bardzo daleko." ''Shannon Hale, „Księga Legend" s. 249-250 Wątek Belli w „ Księdze Legend" Wątek Belli rozpoczyna się od momentu, w którym Raven zakrada się do pokoju dyrektora Grimma i otwiera Księgę Legend, by poznać swoje przeznaczenie. Nagle znajduje stronę Belli, na której nie widnieje podpis. „ ''Imię: Bella Sister Opowieść: Baśń o Dwóch Siostrach Przeznaczenie: rola okrutnej dziewczynki, która próbuje utopić własną siostrę, za co zostaje ukarana okrutną szpetotą. Podpis: "Shannon Hale, „Księga Legend", s. 123 Raven wraz z Apple udają się do Dziadka Mroza, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Beli. „ ''- Poznałyśmy niedawno baśń o dwóch siostrach. Czy znał je pan? Czy pamięta pan Bellę Sister?'' Dziadek Mróz wyprostował się i zachmurzył. ''- Proszę, proszę... dawno nie słyszałem tego imienia. Owszem, pamiętam ją i jestem, zdaje się jedyny. Kiedy Bella odmówiła podpisania Księgi Legend, jej historia została wymazana, a ona sama zniknęła.'' ''- W tym samym momencie? - dopytała Raven. - Nie złożyła podpisu i ot, tak, zmieniła się w powietrze?'' ''- Nie wiem! - Staruszek wyprostował się gwałtownie.- Nie było mnie przy tym. Ale nigdy więcej już jej nie widziano. Podobnie jej siostry. Moim zdaniem Bella postąpiła dość okrutnie, że ją w to wplątała"Shannon Hale, „Księga Legend", s.145 Następnie Apple i Raven znajdują pamiętnik Belli. ''„Ciemnowłosa otworzyła stary notatnik. Skórzana okładka była popękana, papier pożółkł. Wszystkie strony były puste- poza jedną. Widniał na niej rysunek drzewa trolloskórnego. Roślina ta wyrastała w ciągu jednej nocy i trwała w niezmienionej postaci przez setki lat.(...) Autor naszkicował też strzałkę, która wskazywała największy z otworów (dziupli).''hannon Hale, „Księga Legend", s.158 Jakiś czas później dziewczyny znajdują drzewo. „ ''Ciemnowłosa sięgnęła do wnętrza dziupli. Okazała się bardzo głęboka. Jej ręka tkwiła w drzewie aż po łokieć, kiedy w końcu coś wyczuła. Wyciągnęła kawałek pergaminu tak stary, że jego brzegi kruszyły się pod palcami. Wstrzymując oddech, Raven rozwinęła zwój. Pergamin zaczął pękać. Apple przeczytała jego treść na głos w świetle księżyca, najszybciej jak potrafiła. Droga Brutto, Kiedy będziesz czytała te słowa, mnie już przy Tobie nie będzie. Bardzo Cię przepraszam. Nie potrafię stawić czoła swojemu przeznaczeniu w Dniu Dziedzictwa. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że odmawiając podpisania Księgi Legend, pogrążam w otchłani nie tylko moją, ale i Twoją opowieść. Czy jesteś w stanie mi wybaczyć? Zostawiam dla Ciebie ten list i ruszam przed siebie, by ukryć się przed magicznym działaniem Księgi. Może jeśli znajdę się wystarczająco daleko nie zniknę z cichym „puf!". Jeśli przetrwam i jeśli znajdziesz dla mnie wybaczenie, znajdź mnie. Będę w Tajemnych Grotach. Wiesz gdzie to jest, prawda? Urządziłyśmy tam kiedyś piknik na końcu szlaku oznaczonego żółtym piaskiem. Będę czekać na Ciebie. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że nie popełniam okropnego błędu. Bardzo Cię kocham. '' ''Twoja siostra Bella"''Shannon Hale, „Księga Legend", s. 185-187 Jakiś czas później Raven i Apple wybierają się do Tajemnych Grot. ''„ - To miejsce nie wygląda na zamieszkane - stwierdziła Raven. Jej głos odbijał się echem od pustych ścian. W głębi pomieszczenie stało się wyższe. Znalazły resztki drewnianego stolika, o nogach na wpół zmłóconych przez termity. W grocie pachniało pleśnią i grzybem (...) '' ''Na nadjedzonym przez mole kocu spoczywał szkielet okryty resztkami niebieskiej sukienki. ''- Czy to jest...była...Bella Sister?- spytała jasnowłosa. (...)'' ''Na ścianie groty ktoś wymalował czerwoną farbą szeroki napis: POWINNAM PODPISAĆ KSIĘGĘ."''Shannon Hale, „Księga Legend", s. 223-225 Apple i Raven wróciły do szkoły, a Maddie znalazła księgę z opowieścią Belli. Pod bajką dopisany był komentarz sióstr. ''„Nie chcę grać roli okrutnej Pięknej Siostry i nie zamierzam topić mojej ukochanej siostry Brutty. Protestuję! Poza tym ona wcale nie jest brzydka! To czysta złośliwość używać tak niemiłych określeń. Znalazłyśmy zaklęcie, które zmieni naszą studnię w portal. Nim ktoś odnajdzie te zapiski, będziemy już daleko stąd, w innym świecie, w którym nikt nie zmusi nas do odgrywania głupich historii bez końca. (...) "''Shannon Hale, „Księga Legend", s. 250 W epilogu książki dowiadujemy się, że dyrektor Grimm oszukał dziewczyny i to on narysował drzewo w notesie, napisał list i zaaranżował grotę Belli. Tak naprawdę Bella i Brutta uciekły do innego wymiaru przez studnię, o czym wspomniały w komentarzu pod ich bajką. Ciekawostki * Bella Sister pojawiła się także w krótkiej nowelce „The Tale of Two Sisters". * Wątek dwóch sióstr nigdy nie pojawił się w serialu. * Nie wiadomo jak wyglądała Bella. * Bella z j.włoskiego można przetłumaczyć jako " piękna" nazwisko dziewczyny (Sister) w przetłumaczeniu z .j.angielskiego oznacza siostra ("piękna siostra") * Na okładce „The Tale of Two Sisters" możemy zobaczyć studnię, przez którą dziewczyny uciekły do innego wymiaru. * W serialu, Maddie wspomina o magicznym portalu który jak opisuje jest przejściem do innego świata. W swojej krótkiej wypowiedzi uwzględnia iż mieszkają tam potwory, można się domyślić że chodzi tu o Monster High, inną podobną bajkę w której potwory chodzą do straszyceum. Skoro siostry uciekły przez studnię (portal) do innego świata prawdopodobnie uciekły do Monster High. Galeria Book - The Tale of Two Sisters cover.jpg|Okładka książki "The tale of two sisters" (pl. Opowieść o dwóch siostrach) Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny